Lost In The Supermarket
by Fenris5000
Summary: Cute little chibi-fic featuring Matt and Tai. Complete.


Disclaimer:  We do not own Digimon, so please do not sue us.

LOST IN THE SUPERMARKET

By Fenris5000—Dusty

"Matt.  Please sit down until we get into the store honey."  Mrs. Kamiya instructed as the metal buggy bounced over a rock, nearly throwing the little blond out.  "And please stop singing that song Tai."

"But we learnt it at school today."  Tai whined as he pushed Matt back onto his own side of the buggy.  "I'm singing it for you."

"I know that honey but why don't you save it for me until we get back home.  You know there is no singing allowed in the grocery store."

"How come Kari gets to sing and I don't?"  Tai demanded as he folded his arms across his chest in annoyance and stuck his tongue out at his little sister.

"Because Kari is singing quietly."  Mrs. Kamiya explained, pushing the cart through the automatic doors.

"I can sing quietly too."  Tai insisted, watching as Matt stood back up and leaned out of the buggy.

"Wait for me to help you out honey."  Mrs. Kamiya ordered, panicking as Matt swung his leg over the side.  She quickly stopped the buggy and rushed to the child's side, grabbing him around the waist before he could fall off and lowered him safely to the ground.

"Me too mom."  Tai demanded as he held out his arms.

Mrs. Kamiya sighed as she lifted Tai out of the buggy and placed him on the ground next to the little Ishida boy.  "Now I don't want you two wandering off.  I only need a few groceries so we won't be staying here for very long."

"What are we buying?"  Tai questioned as he looked around the supermarket.  Maybe they could help her find some stuff.

"I just need some ingredients so I can make some liver sticks and spinach muffins for your school pot-luck tomorrow."

Matt grimaced but didn't comment, remembering his mom always telling him that if he didn't have something nice to say then he shouldn't say anything at all.

"Come on Matt lets go look at the candy."  Tai decided as he ran down the nearest isle not waiting to see if his friend was following.  Tai heard his mom's voice calling him as he zigzagged around the busy shoppers but he continued running until he reached the large candy bins.  He placed his hands on the hard plastic and took in all of the different kinds.  "Hey Matt look at these."

Tai turned around impatiently as he waited for his friend to finally catch up.  A customer bumped into Matt from the side as he turned the corner, causing the little blond to lose his balance and fall onto the floor at Tai's feet.  Tai snorted with laughter as Matt looked up at him and frowned angrily.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart I didn't even see you there."  A kind voice confessed as an old lady lifted Matt to his feet and looked him over with concern.  "Are you alright?"

Matt froze unsure of what to do.  His mom had told him never to speak to strangers.  But she looked like grandma?  Matt nodded his head instead.

The older lady smiled reassuringly as she took in the trembling little blond.  She reached into the candy bin and pulled out a candy.  "Here you are sweetie."

Matt smiled and held out his hand as the lady dropped a candy with a strawberry on the wrapper into his hand.  "Thank you."

Tai stopped laughing and looked at his friend enviously.  "I want a candy too."

"Do you think you deserve a candy?"  She asked, looking at him with the same expression his mom often used when he had done something bad like hit Kari.

Did he deserve a candy?  Of course he deserved a candy.  He had to always put up with Kari's terrible tantrums.  He had to watch as other kids got chocolate chip cookies while he was stuck with wheat germ bars.  If anyone deserved a candy it was him.  "Yes."

"OK sweetheart, just calm down and I'll get you a candy too."  The old lady replied as she quickly grabbed another candy and gave it to the little boy with the large brown mop of hair, who looked on the verge of a tantrum.

Tai smiled as he waved the candy in Matt's face.  "Ha ha.  I got one too."

Matt shrugged and continued to suck on his candy.

"Lets go."  Tai suggested as he threw the empty wrapper over his shoulder and ran down the next isle, which happened to be the cookie isle.  Tai stopped in front of the chocolate chip cookies and came up with a great idea as he chewed his candy.  "OK Matt, you stand in the middle of the isle and make someone bump into you again.  When they apologize tell them we want some cookies."

Matt stared at Tai and shook his head.  "Uh uh."

"Come on Matt it worked at the candies."

"Then you can stand there and let people push you onto the floor cause I'm not gonna do it."  Matt challenged as he folded his arms across his chest and stayed where he was.

"It doesn't work when I do it."  Tai whined in annoyance.  He wanted a cookie now.

"Then I guess we won't get a cookie."  Matt replied, still not budging.

Tai folded his own arms across his chest and stared angrily at his best friend.  Maybe Matt would do it if he told him he wouldn't be his friend anymore?

"You're cute."

Tai looked over his shoulder and noticed a girl with spiky burgundyish hair standing beside him.  "I know.  My mom tells me that everyday."

"Not you."  The girl snapped as she wrinkled her nose at him in distaste then pointed at Matt.  "Him."

Matt's eyes widened in fear as the girl took a step towards him.

"My name is Jun Motomiya.  What's yours?"

"His name is Matt and I'm Tai."  Tai replied.  "We're in kindergarten."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"  Jun asked as she advanced on Matt.

Matt let out a terrified yell and ran behind Tai, trying to hide before he could get any girl germs.

Tai smiled as a new idea popped into his head while he stood between his best friend and the scary red head.  "Matt will only be your boyfriend if you get us some cookies."

"No I won't."  Matt declared as he reached up and hit Tai on the head.

Tai didn't feel a thing as Matt's fist bounced harmlessly off his hair.

"Deal."  Jun agreed, smiling happily.  Her friends would be so jealous when they saw her with her cute new blond boyfriend.

"Tai."  Matt cried, cowering behind the boy with the big mop of hair.  He moved to the right as Jun's hand reached for him.  "I thought you were my friend."

Matt or cookies?  Hmmm.  What good were cookies if you had no one to share them with?  Of course with Matt gone then there would be more cookies for himself.  But were cookies worth his friend getting girl germs?  Tai looked at the bag of cookies hungrily and threw out his arms in front of Matt protectively.  "You can't touch Matt until I get the cookies."

Jun stopped her advance and frowned.  "OK."

Tai watched as the scary girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins.  A little boy with the exact same hair suddenly appeared from behind Jun.  He had a big chocolate ring around his mouth.

"Ewwww."  Tai complained as the little boy around Kari's age smiled and reached out with chocolate covered fingers.  He just missed touching Tai as he and Matt both took a step backwards.

The little boy's eyes filled with tears and Matt had just enough time to cover his ears before the child let out a terrible wail.

"He's almost as loud as Kari."  Tai informed them as he covered his ears also.

Jun looked up from counting and rolled her eyes.  "This is my little brother Davis.  I'll bring him back to my mom and will come right back."

Matt uncovered his ears as the screaming boy left and tugged on Tai's sleeve.  "Lets go."

"But she can buy us some cookies."

Matt shook his head angrily.  "Cookies cost lots of money."

"OK."  Tai mumbled sadly, watching as Jun turned back towards them.  She had five small coins in her palm.  "Maybe she could buy us one cookie?"

"Tai."  Matt pleaded, looking desperate as the girl approached.  "I don't want to be her boyfriend, she's scary."

"OK."  Tai repeated, grabbing his friend around the arm as he turned in the opposite direction as Jun and started to run away.

"Wait."  Jun bellowed as she chased after them.

Tai and Matt ran through the store, dodging people until they came upon some large wooden crates.

"Lets hide here."  Tai suggested as they ran behind them and slid to the floor.  "Do you see her?"

Matt chanced a peek and shook his head.  "I think we lost her."

Tai looked around and scratched his head.  Nothing looked familiar as he searched the people for his mother and little sister.  "Where are we?"

Matt's blue eyes widened as he took in the new surroundings and shrugged his shoulders.  "I think we're lost."

What if Tai's mom left without them?  They would have to live in the supermarket forever.  What if he never saw TK again?

"Mom?"  Tai bellowed, nearly deafening the other shoppers.

"Wet clean up in isle six."

Matt looked around and smiled as the voice blared over the intercom.

"Come on Matt."  Tai ordered, thinking the same thing as he grabbed his friend around the wrist and ran towards the lit up desk where the lady was standing.

"Help.  Me and my little brother are lost."  Tai explained as they stopped in front of the checkout lady.  "We can't find our mom."

Mrs. Kamiya rushed through the supermarket in a frenzy.  Kari was sitting in the buggy screaming because she couldn't have a toy and she couldn't find the two little boys anywhere.

"Sorry she muttered as she cut off another buggy and quickly rushed down the isle, hoping to spot the two small missing children.  She was never taking Tai and Matt shopping together ever again.

"Attention shoppers.  Would the mother of Matt and Tai Kamiya please come to customer service."

Mrs. Kamiya felt her cheeks turn red and hot as she stopped the buggy and sighed.  At least she now knew where the two boys had gotten to.

"Quiet Kari."  She scolded as she pushed the buggy towards the front of the store.  Kari hiccupped and sputtered as she finally stopped screeching, having forgotten what she had been crying about.

"Mom."  Tai yelled excitedly as he waved in her direction.

Mrs. Kamiya's face flushed with embarrassment as she noticed her son and best friend sitting on the counter surrounded by adoring customers at customer service.  She was glad she had already purchased her groceries.  "Sorry about that."

"No problem."  The girl behind the counter replied, smiling in amusement as she tickled the adorable little blond.  "They're so cute that I didn't mind one bit."

Mrs. Kamiya lifted her son under the arms and placed him back into the buggy.  "What did I tell you earlier?"

"Not to run off."  Tai repeated, remembering her earlier words.  "But mom a scary girl was chasing us all over the store."

"That is not a good reason to be running around."  She stated as she lifted Matt and placed him in the buggy beside Tai.

"Bye boys."  The lady called after them as Mrs. Kamiya pushed the buggy towards the automatic doors.

"Bye."  Tai returned as he and Matt both waved goodbye.  "Mom?"

"What Tai?"  She asked, never more happy than to finally be out of the store and heading home.

"Can we come back again tomorrow?"

The End


End file.
